All Kinds of Love
by AshtonJacks
Summary: When Bobbie comes to Luke and asks him to find Carly's father, brother and sister each go ona quest for answers, a quest of the heart. This is complete and features Bobbie, Luke, Alexis and Stefan. Check out the sequel Nothin' But the Blood.


****

ALL KINDS OF LOVE

Song - ''That's What Love is For'' (Amy Grant). GH Characters: Stefan, Bobbie, Luke, Alexis

Pt 1

__

"Sometimes we make it harder than it is 

We'll take a perfect night 

And fill it up with words we don't mean 

Dark sides best unseen 

And we wonder why we're feeling this way" 

Bobbie Spencer rushed out of her brothers club and gasped as the cold winter air seared her lungs. The tears streaming down her face stung as they slowly crystallized under winter's relentless bite. As she hurried along, Bobbie lurched as a snap and a stumble forewarned her that her heel had broken. Suddenly exhausted, Bobbie leaned against one of the pillars that littered the front of her brother's club. As she absently fingered the broken shoe, her mind traveled to another time, another place.

Flashback

She had only been a teenager, and these men were powerful. When she had begun taking on high profile assignments, young Barbara Jean Spencer never could have expected this. Bobbie glanced around the ornate bedroom, The sheets were woven of the finest silk, the paintings were all from the masters and the clothes, they felt so luxurious. Bobbie looked at the sleeping form beside her and sighed. Even though the accommodations were beautiful, the job she had to do was gritty, soulless. There were others just like this man outside and unlike him, they would expect their money's worth from her.

With one final sound of defeat, sixteen year old Barbara Jean Spencer gathered a thick terry cloth robe around herself and prepared to meet her destiny. These were rich and influential men, what impact could they have on her life beyond this one night?

End Flashback

Luke Spencer fingered a piece of paper slowly as he sat at his desk at the club. What had just happened, he wondered, still reeling from the fight with Bobbie. Luke and Bobbie didn't often fight, and they'd never had a blowout like this one before.

"Cassadines." Luke muttered and swirled the liquid in his glass. He had lost Bobbie before for all intents and purposes, when she was married to the bat, but this was so much worse. How could they get beyond it? Luke closed his eyes and remembered their fight.

Flashback

Bobbie breezed into Luke's office with a purpose, brushing by Roy in her haste to get to her brother. Luke looked up in shock. Bobbie usually stayed clear of him, weary of Luke's attempts to fix she and Roy up on a date. His matchmaking had worn thin almost immediately.

"Luke I need your help. I want to know who Carly's father is," Bobbie said without preamble.

Luke had looked at Bobbie in shock. "Excuse me? That will be impossible. Barbara Jean, it's been 25 years. How can I track down some nameless Johns?" He had never expected this request from Bobbie. How could he find a john who had been with his sister a quarter century ago?

"It's one of five people." Bobbie said handing Luke a slip of paper. As she turned to walk out, his eyes fell upon the names there and his eyes widened as a mixture of recognition. Shock and anger overtook him.

"Barbara Jean." Luke's voice was deceptively quiet, a counterpoint to the rage simmering within him. "These are all Cassadines. Are you telling me…." Luke trailed off and took a deep breath. "Are you telling me that all of these years you knew that Caroline was one of them?"

Bobbie sighed. She had expected this reaction from her brother, but the anger she felt at her brother's unfeeling words was a new feeling for her. "Yes Luke my daughter is a Cassadine." Bobbie spit out. "How could I tell you after all that went on?"

"How could you not?" Luke finally roared. "Get out of here. Get out and don't come back. You're not welcome here anymore!" 

Bobbie stood in shock as the blood drained out of her face. Her hand absently went to her mouth before she hugged her hands to her stomach. She had known Luke would explode but she hadn't anticipated the force with which his words assailed her. She turned, needing to get out of the cramped office before her brother's anger suffocated her.

Luke poured himself a shot of whiskey and closed his eyes. He had refused to watch Bobbie retreat, knowing her tears would pierce his heart.

End flashback

__

"Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same 

Why we can be unkind 

Questioning the strongest of hearts 

That's when we must start 

Believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far"

Luke shook his head sadly. Even though he didn't want to know the answer to this puzzle, he had to give Bobbie this. Beneath all the anger, beneath the betrayal, Luke had near an unconditional love for Bobbie. They had always been there for one another, from the days when he had shielded her from their father's blows, to the times he had distracted the johns when she was hooking… Luke sighed and reached for the phone, dialing the only person he trusted to help him.

Alexis Davis was in heaven. Reading a steamy romance novel, getting a footrub from her handsome Australian husband and eating popcorn were all she had on her evening's agenda, she thought as she expelled a contented sigh. "That feels so good Jax." She said in a mellow voice. Her husband was a total prince. There was only one thing that Alexis could find wrong with Jax, and it was the fact that he was in love with another woman.

"I aim to please." Jax's accent had disappeared in favor of a low and utterly sexy purr. As Alexis arched an eyebrow in curiosity her cell phone rang.

"Alexis Davis." She said automatically, taking note of Jax's crestfallen expression. He was an enigma wrapped up in a mystery to her lately. Why do I try to understand men, Alexis asked herself. She and Ned were nonexistent lately, and Alexis knew their relationship had come to a natural end. This saddened her, but Jax had been a huge distraction.

"Natasha, I have a glass of the best vodka with your name on it in front of me."

Alexis took a deep breath. Whatever Luke wanted, it was something major. She could feel the strain in his voice, and the desperation that seemed to flow from his simple words. She had always felt an undeniable pull to this man.

"Are we talking Russian Vodka?" Alexis asked lightly.

"You want the best and it's Finnish darlin'. I told you that." Luke said with a small smile. "None of that third world Russian crap." He chuckled lightly, knowing Alexis could see right through him. "Come alone. Lurch can hold up the Port Charles hotel or do whatever he does."

"Luke he's a corporate raider not a criminal." Alexis sighed. "I'll be right there." She said, infusing additional warmth into her voice. As she hung the phone up, Alexis looked at Jax. "I have to go, but I'll be home before it's too late." She said, leaning in close to kiss the butter off her husband's lips. "Stay up for me, we need to talk."

"I will." Jax said, feeding Alexis one last buttery kernel. "Don't be too long."

~*~

"That's what love is for 

To help us through it 

That's what love is for 

Nothing else can do it 

Melt our defenses 

Bring us back to our senses 

Give us strength to try once more 

Baby, that's what love is for"

Wyndamere

Bobbie Spencer looked up at the gothic mansion and gathered her coat around her. As a bitter wind swirled around her, the trace of tears that adorned Bobbie's cheeks stung. "How can I do this?' she whispered as she attempted to summon strength. Luke was furious with her, but at the same time she needed answers. Could she risk the wrath of Stefan Cassadine as well? Was she strong enough to withstand blows from two men she loved in one night?

Love, Bobbie sighed and smoothed back her russet hair. She had finally admitted it, even if only to herself. She was still in love with her ex-husband. They had never really had a chance; Bobbie always knew that. She had gotten too caught up in her brother's feud, and her husband's machinations to even try to get to know all of him or to fight for what they had. Stefan had changed in the years they had been apart. He had softened and become more grounded. Gaining and then losing Nikolas as his son had been so hard on him.

Bobbie closed her eyes to snap herself out of contemplation. She was at Wyndamere for a purpose and she would get her answers whatever the cost. She owed that much to Carly. With deliberate steps, Bobbie made her way to the ornate door and waited to be announced.

Stefan Cassadine removed his glasses and ran a hand over his eyes, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose before expelling a long breath. He had been following Barbara's progress off he launch and found himself intrigued by her moment of contemplation at the edge of the island. What was she doing at Wyndamere and what had caused her distress, he found himself wondering.

As Mrs. Landsburry announced his ex-wife, Stefan exited his study, replacing his expression of active interest with one of nonchalance. As he approached, Stefan could clearly tell Barbara's distress in her reddened eyes and the way her lips trembled. He steeled himself against the damsel in distress, having been through that too many times with Laura.

"Barbara what a surprise." Stefan nodded as he regarded her coolly. He couldn't let her perceive his interest or ever know the way she still made his heart forget to beat. He could not allow her that power over him.

"Stefan." Bobbie said in a trembling voice. "I need your help."

Concern overrode caution as Stefan moved to his ex-wife. "What is it?" he inquired in a gentle tone.

"I have some information I need Stefan and you're my best chance of an answer."

~*~

__

"Sometimes I see you 

And you don't know why I'm there 

And I'm washed away by emotions 

I hold deep down inside 

Getting stronger with time 

It's living through the fire 

And holding on we find"  


Alexis Davis hurried into Lukes' club and looked around. He must be in his office, Alexis thought. She wondered what had Luke so troubled. There had been something in his voice that had pulled her away as surely as her need to figure out Jax had begged her to stay in his penthouse.

Alexis walked into Luke's office and looked at him in shock. Glassy eyes stared back; he didn't even seem to recognize her. He held a piece of paper in a trembling hand. She watched him for a moment, then, moved by some emotion she didn't know and couldn't piece together; she pulled him against her and rocked him slowly. "Whatever it is Luke, It can't be that bad." Alexis whispered. A rush of love and affection for this odious man assaulted her, and she held his head closer to her chest, offering comfort for something unknown and unseen. Her fingers smoothed his short hair down a she tried to ignore the fluttering in her body at the intimacy of this act.

Luke pressed his head closer, seeking the affection Alexis was freely giving. It felt so good to be held! He breathed in her scent, savoring it. A small part of him had been a little in love with her for over a year, and a lot in lust. While his mind was savoring her comfort, his body was focused on her closeness, getting lost in her for a short moment. He needed to feel alive again and she was the flame melting the ice that had hardened around his heart.

Alexis held Luke for some long moments, rocking him gently as she tried to deny the sexual tension that was building between them. "Luke what is it." Alexis prodded gently. She slowly sank to her knees and stroked his cheek with a fingertip.

Luke met Alexis' eyes and sighed. "Ya ever have something in your life that makes nothing else make sense Natasha?" He asked as he reached for a glass of vodka. Luke stared at the liquid for a long moment before handing Alexis the glass. "My baby sister just dropped a bomb on me." He sighed and looked at Alexis, expecting her to prod him into an explanation. When she just settled on her knees and sipped the vodka, Luke gave her an ironic smile. "Natasha you have either a sister or a niece."

Alexis' eyes widened perceptibly. "I do?" She asked and took a careful swallow of the vodka. "Who is it? I'd like to deliver a congratulations for being a Cassadine gift. That's what we gatekeepers do." She said with a small smile. Her mind was racing, wondering who Luke could be talking about.

"I don't know how darlin', but my baby sister tells me Caroline's father is a Cassadine." Luke announced in a weighted tone.

Alexis' eyes widened. "Carly Benson, Quartermaine, whatever she calls herself is one of us?" She quickly finished off her vodka and put her hand out for another. "How did this happen?"

"Do I need to tell you all about the birds and the bees, Natasha?" Luke was finding it a little easier now that he had unburdened himself. "Or I could show you." He mock leered. "Lurch can't be satisfying all your needs."

"Luke stop." Alexis said in a distracted tone. "Carly is a Cassadine?" She repeated.

"And my darlin' sister never said a word." A bitter edge appeared in Luke's voice and something occurred to Alexis. This went beyond shock; he and Bobbie must have had serious words.

"Did you confront her when you found out?" Alexis asked gently.

"She came to me, with this damned piece of paper." Luke handed the sheet to Alexis. "And we fought, badly. I threw her out." He admitted with a heavy sigh.

Alexis picked up the paper and looked it over carefully. "Possible candidates for Carly's father." She said in a soft voice, "And the nominees are…" her eyes widened when she saw the names on the paper. "Mikkos, Victor, Tony, Stavros or Stefan? Did they breed in packs?"

"I don't know Darlin'" Luke admitted. "Big shock here too. But she wants answers."

"So you came to me." Alexis finished. "Are you going to share any answers we may find?"

That's what love is for 

To help us through it 

That's what love is for 

Nothing else can do it

Luke considered her answer carefully before nodding. "I'm angry at her Natasha, but Bobbie and Sweet Caroline deserve to know." He looked closely at the list again. "Whichever monster it is."

Alexis regarded Luke for a long moment before she gathered her purse. "Get some sleep, we'll have an early flight and we'll leave first thing in the morning, as unlike commercial flights that is. Don't be late Luke. I'll leave with or without you."

Wyndamere

"What information Barbara and why me?" Stefan asked her as he arched an eyebrow. His cool emerald gaze appraised her and took extra note of her apparent distress.

Bobbie stared at the ground. "I kept something from you Stefan." She began quietly. Even after all these years, it pained her to hurt him.

"What was that?" The air of vulnerability that surrounded her strangely touched Stefan. Protectiveness welled up inside him, even as he steeled himself against her. 

Bobbie took off her coat slowly and lay it against the formal lounge before answering. "You know that before I came to Port Charles I was a hooker." She said in a quiet voice. "You also know that Carly was born before I came to Port Charles."

Bobbie raised her eyes to Stefan's finally. This was dangerous; she could so easily drown in his gaze. However, she owed him the whole truth, even the pain it caused her to tell it. 

"Yes Barbara I recall." Stefan said quietly.

"One day, I started being sent out to high profile parties. Apparently, the idea of a saucy redheaded 16 year old was more of a turn on to some then I could have anticipated." Bobbie paused as Stefan's eyes widened. "One day, I was sent to a magnificent yacht. The family was European royalty, princes, and nobility of all sorts. They wanted a special young woman for the two youngest men, two boys."

"You were to be their first." Stefan finished for her. "But before the night was out" he stopped as the memory welled up inside him.

"Yes, they all shared me. Apparently they wanted their money's worth after the shy teenager with the ginger hair disappeared behind closed doors with me for hours."

Stefan spared Bobbie a small smile. "They never knew that I didn't…" he trailed off. "Barbara, I did not until this moment remember that it was you." He paused, as he considered the most appropriate phrasing of his next question. "It was a nice memory, but why are you telling me this now." There was more to this then Barbara had just spoken and Stefan intended to get to the bottom of it.

"That wasn't the end of it." Bobbie said quietly. "I hadn't been with anyone in months before then and wasn't with anyone for a month afterward. Three weeks after our yacht encounter happened, I had a positive pregnancy test."

Stefan's eyes widened and he sank to the lounge as he absently stroked his goatee. "The result is Caroline?" he inquired as a formality.

Bobbie nodded and sank to the lounge next to him. "Luke was just told."

"Why now?" Stefan asked as he tried to process the information. 

"She is twenty five years old." Bobbie said in a trembling voice. "And she is pregnant with her second child. As God is my witness, she needs grounding before she spirals out of control even further."

Stefan regarded Barbara as a smile appeared on his face. "And the Cassadines will provide this grounding?"

"No." Bobbie was quick to answer. "But she deserves to know. And I have a solution. Helena will never have to know. I know you're thinking that Carly will be in danger from her. She won't be though. She can get to know the Cassadines naturally." Bobbie finished. This would be the hardest part. "We do it under the guise that you and I are back together and that we are strengthening our family ties."

Stefan just gaped at his ex wife before striding to the bar and pouring himself a glass of vodka.

Part 2

The Next day

Alexis Davis hurried to the airport. She was running late, having been up until all hours of the night as she and Jax had relaxed together. Their bond appeared to be growing by the moment, even as her connection with Luke was intensifying. Now, she was about to fly to Greece in search of answers to a 25 year old mystery. How could they attain the answers Luke and Bobbie desired, Alexis wondered? Every one of the possibilities had been deceased over ten years, save Stefan. Alexis colored as she considered her brother. She had no even attempted to contact him. Their relationship was complex in the best of times and a cross between thorny and non-existent when things became worse. It would be much better to approach him after the fact-finding mission was completed.

As Alexis entered the airy terminal she looked for Luke. She didn't really expect him to be on time; after all Luke was hardly a morning person. Yet there he was, leaning against a pillar. Though his dark sunglasses covered the blue of his eyes, Alexis could tell Luke was following her every move in the astute way he was tracking the crowd. Even though this partner and she ran like fire and ice, Alexis knew she could trust him during a crisis.

Luke watched Alexis approach and tried to stay nonchalant. In reality his stomach was twisted in knots. He hated fighting with Bobbie, as they were all they had sometimes. Luke had lost Laura for good and Bobbie had sworn off romantic entanglements after Jerry Jacks left town with her heart in his back pocket. Lucky and Ruby were gone too. Luke sighed, knowing he had to do this for his sister. "Oh Barbara Jean." He muttered. "Don't even say I wouldn't go through hell for ya." As he eyed the leggy attorney, Luke found himself wondering if hell wasn't so bad after all.

"Good morning." Alexis said as she approached. She slipped a bag and a steaming cup into Luke's hands. "Breakfast. We have a long flight ahead of us. Come on, we need to go over to the corporate wing."

Luke groaned silently. "Natasha please don't tell me you want me to take the batplane."

"No Luke, Jax lent me his jet when I told him I needed to go to Greece for a few days."

"Oh great, even better, the Lurchmobile. Is Lurch flying? I hear he has trouble keeping birds airborne."

"That's just a nasty rumor, now come on." Alexis snapped. Why was she so defensive over the subject of her husband? They weren't that involved.

"Natasha, I'm not goin' anywhere until you answer my question. Is the living ken Doll flying the plane?" Luke dug in his heels even as Alexis yanked on his arm. 

Her composure and patience were gone. "Will you stop insulting my husband, you insufferable twit! No, he is not flying but if he was we would get there in the same condition in which we left."

"Hot and bothered?" Luke asked innocently. He didn't even attempt to dodge her hand as it connected with the flesh of his upper arm. "Tantrum over yet, Natahsa?" Luke couldn't stop a grin from splitting his face as Alexis stalked off. "Hey wait up darlin' he called out as he hurried after her.

Alexis stormed into the corporate boarding area and wondered how she could avoid committing murder on this short trip. Luke was a challenge at the best of times, but Alexis' nerves were on edge at the thought of returning to her childhood home, her house of tortures. She was unprepared to deal with the emotional ramifications of this trip. Even coached as it was in noble intentions the visit was bound to be harrowing at the very least. As Alexis reached the boarding area, she took a deep breath, conferring with the flight staff. They would depart soon, land in London and stay the night and be off to Greece at daybreak. The flight plan would read Switzerland in case anyone checked up on them.

"Come on Luke." Alexis called out softly. They were able to board the plane immediately and Alexis wanted to settle in and get some work done on the flight. She wondered what Luke intended to do for the 8 hours they would spend in the air. Alexis had a vision of him haunting her every move. He couldn't be that bad could he, she wondered.

"What's the plan?" Luke asked as they moved swiftly along the jetway and entered the plush airplane.

"We land in London in the evening. There is a suite booked at the Savoy. You'll be responsible for your own accommodations." Alexis told Luke. "We also have a suite booked in Geneva. The flight plan will direct attention there."

"Good job." Luke said approvingly. "When do we get to Greece?"

"Tomorrow late morning." Alexis replied. "We'll land in Athens and speedboat in through the back."

"Thorough, I like it." Luke smirked and settled into a leather chair. As he rummaged through his scarred leather travel bag, he extracted a thick novel.

"The ultimate James Bond?" Alexis smiled. "Do you ever thing you're taking this spy stuff too seriously?"

__

Melt our defenses 

Bring us back to our senses 

Give us strength to try once more 

Baby, that's what love is for  


Wyndamere

Bobbie Spencer awoke slowly and stretched. She had fallen asleep gradually on the couch after Stefan's non-reaction to her suggestion. She had never seen him speechless before and found herself wondering if maybe it was the toll old age had taken on him. She glanced over to his sleeping form, sitting in an ornate chair and felt the urge to brush his hair back from his forehead.

Stefan lay still, measuring her gaze upon him. He could sense the intensity of her stare and entertained the notion of utter silence until his curiosity got the better of him. As Stefan opened one emerald eye, he found her chocolate ones on his face. "Good morning Barbara." Stefan said in a rusty voice. "How did we find ourselves here?"

"We were sitting. You were absorbing the information," Bobbie said quietly. "And all of a sudden it was the morning."

Stefan nodded and looked Bobbie over carefully. "Will anyone at your home worry?" He was unsure of her romantic prospects post Jerry Jacks.

"No one." Bobbie frowned for a moment. "Lucas is away right now with Tony. Carly can always reach me on my cell phone. She shrugged. "That's it"

"And the hospital?" Stefan asked. He wanted a large chunk of time to help her figure out her dilemma as well as enjoying her company. He had missed her so much. Katherine had never compared and Laura, well, that was a mistaken resurrection of a long dead love affair.

"Two days off." Bobbie said in a teasing voice. "It will take at least that long for my brother to cool off so he isn't likely to call me either." Her voice turned serious and sad. "But Luke will get over it." She added in an unconvincing tone.

Stefan was moved by the tone in her voice. She had a magnetic pull to him, and always had. With a small sigh of defeat Stefan moved to her side. "Luke is nothing if not stubborn to a fault."

"I know." Bobbie had to try to resist him. His nearness begged her to pull him closer. As Stefan sank to the couch beside her, she instinctively leaned closer, seeking something elemental yet unknown.

Stefan slowly reached out to Bobbie, fingering the sheer fabric at the cuff of her blouse before sliding his much larger hand over hers in a gesture of comfort. As his flesh kissed hers, Bobbie inhaled. The tingles coming from the place where their hands joined were irresistible. She had to remain aloof though. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he still had power over her.

Stefan breathed in and out shallowly. Her hand felt so warm and welcoming under his, and the sexual tension seemed to grow by the second as his hand slowly cupped hers. Stefan was unsure of where this attraction was going and that unsettled him, so, as he squeezed Bobbie's hand, he stood. "Would you like some breakfast?"

He always had her off balance! Just as Bobbie was about to succumb to the caresses that had sent shivers from her hand through her body, Stefan had stood. He was as inscrutable as ever and appeared unaffected, bored even with the events that had Bobbie quaking inside. "Breakfast would be delightful."

"Wonderful." Stefan intoned. "I will summon Mrs. Landsburry." He felt strangely disappointed in her non-reaction to his caress. He was on fire with want for her; every fiber of his body fought to pull her into his arms. He could not let her hurt him, though and when he had opened himself up to Barbara Jean Spencer in the past, he had been betrayed. He would be wise not to forget that.

The Lurchmobile

The tapping of Alexis' nails on the computer keyboard was driving Luke crazy. They had been in the air for hours now and all he could hear was that incessant tap tap tap. "Do you ever stop?" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Alexis met Luke's eyes. "I am trying to figure out the possibilities here. How old is Carly?"

"She's almost 25 darlin'." Luke said as he placed his book upon his lap. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well." Alexis started patiently. "Stavros would have been 43 and Stefan is 41, so I was just figuring their ages then. This was likely Stefan's first experience, so I feel relatively certain that we can leave him out."

"Why is that?" Luke was curious as to Alexis' thought process.

Alexis flashed back to her times as a child on the island. They had been inseparable, two shy quiet souls bound by their similar natures. "Stefan was a very shy child and not at all aggressive. If he were in a position with a young Bobbie, I think he would have tried to befriend her, not perform sexually."

"You're that sure?" Luke was more than skeptical, but if Alexis was willing to discount the bat, Luke would readily agree. The rest of the Cassadine choices were dead and buried.

"Yes Luke I am." Alexis stared at her computer. "Which leaves Stavros, Mikkos, Tony and Victor." She sighed. "Tony was always a ladies man, so we cannot leave him out, as was Victor, Stavros would have been eager to please Mikkos, and Mikkos of course…" Alexis trailed off. "He took lovers frequently."

"If you had to gut feeling it Natasha?" Luke asked in a tense voice.

"Luke I couldn't possibly." Alexis said in a quiet voice. "Even discounting Stefan is merely a feeling not fact, but I know his character and I think that is the way he would have acted as a teenager, having known him then."

Luke nodded and pulled out a cigar. He bit lightly at the end of it before he spoke again. "Natasha what was the nature of your relationship then. Were you kissin' cousins?"

Alexis' eyes flashed anger as she absorbed Luke's words. Almost without control, her hand swung to collide with his cheek. "No Luke we were not kissing cousins." Alexis said hotly. "We were confidants, friends in a place where two shy souls gravitated toward one another. We were never involved that way. Never!" unable to be neat him, Alexis stormed to the opposite end of the plane and watched the clouds as they passed by.

Wyndamere

Bobbie watched Stefan in silences as he moved about his study. Breakfast had been a hurried affair. As soon as the plates had been cleared, Stefan retreated to his study. Bobbie had followed him. "Where shall we start?" 

Stefan eyed Bobbie carefully. Even slightly rumpled from sleep, she was still so appealing. "I have some of Mikkos' journals in storage. We should start there."

"Is it likely that he documented his infidelities?" Bobbie asked in a tentative voice.

Stefan considered what Bobbie asked, "I do not know. That night in particular was a special one from a cultural standpoint."

Bobbie arched an auburn eyebrow as she met his eyes. "Why in particular was that?" For the life of her, Bobbie couldn't fathom the reason why father, brothers, sons and nephews would share this particular experience. "Was it their way of indoctrinating you into manhood?" She finally asked.

"Yes Barbara it was my introduction to women."

Flashback

Stefan had been the most nervous of them all. Far removed from his father's lustful looks, his brother's enthusiastic leers and uncles' boredom, Stefan was a jumble of nerves and fear. He had known this day would arrive soon. At sixteen years of age, he was well into the age when a boy made his transformation into manhood. Stefan's chance was to come at the hands of a voluptuous young American redhead instead of a servant on one of the Cassadine holdings.

Stefan had been so relieved when his family had offered him privacy. It would have been well within their rights to have been a captive audience as he made his transition. He could never have performed under such pressure. As it was, when Stefan caught the wounded look in the young girl's eyes, he knew he wanted to talk to her, not bed her.

As he pulled the young woman close at the end of their discussion, Stefan was glad he hadn't become a man that night. His family could defile her, but he was different from them. He would not add to her pain.

End Flashback

__

Believing in the one thing 

That has gotten us this far

"Stefan?" Bobbie asked as she touched his arm. He seemed a million miles away.

"'Your eyes." Stefan said quietly as he took in the changes that the years had etched upon Bobbie's face. "Until this moment, I never saw you clearly in my mind before this moment. Your eyes haven't changed a bit."

Bobbie gave him a small awkward smile. She was as unsure of her reply as she was of the heated look he favored her with. Bobbie almost forgot to breathe as Stefan pulled her into his arms.

__

That's what love is for 

To help us through it 

That's what love is for 

Nothing else can do it

Stefan had to taste her again. It had been over two years since their involvement. A man could only wait so long when he needed a woman, as he desired Barbara. He pulled her unresisting form into the tight circle of his arms. As he gazed into her eyes, the air around them became thicker and seemed to pulse with the passion emanating from them.

Bobbie pressed closer against the muscular wall of Stefan's chest. She truly felt at home where she stood, pressed intimately against his gracefully muscled form. With maddening slowness, Bobbie lifted a hand to comb through the silky bronze of his hair. As Stefan hesitated, Bobbie placed sight pressure on his head, urging him to her waiting lips.

__

Round off the edges 

Talk us down from the ledges 

Give us strength to try once more 

Baby, that's what love is for

Now the pace in this dance had shifted to Stefan. He wanted her, he needed to make her his again, but he knew with utter certainty that there would be no turning back. Warring emotions fought for control inside Stefan, part exhilaration, part desire and part fear of being hurt invaded his senses. He felt as if he and Barbara were at some unseen point and to proceed with this kiss would involve radical changes to all their lives. Even in the face of such weighty thoughts, Stefan was powerless when faced with those plump inviting lips. They were meant for him and him alone.

As his lips descended to hers, Stefan could read the desire and acceptance in Bobbie's gaze. Before his emerald eyes closed, he mirrored her look back. The sensation of her lips brushed his, then pressed with intensity and pent-up desire, and Stefan tightened his arms around Barbara in response. He began gently tugging on her fleshy lower lip with his lips, then coaxed it into his mouth, his tongue lashing it until Barbara moaned.

Her knees weakened as Bobbie remembered what a masterful kisser Stefan Cassadine was. She sagged against him slightly as he began teasing her lip. Involuntary moans escaped her parted lips as she deepened the kiss, needing to taste all of him.

"Barbara." Stefan whispered in a thick voice between kisses. Her lower lip was full and swollen and begged for his tender touch. Stefan brushed a fingertip over that lip before capturing Bobbies mouth again. Her heat seared him, melted even the cooled core of his heart and made his need and desire overwhelming.

Their lips brushed again and the kiss deepened in just a moment. Bobbie's body felt liquid and she found herself pressing closer and closer to Stefan. She reveled in his readiness to take their kiss to another level. "Stefan please." Bobbie moaned.

Her plaintive words stopped him in his tracks. What was he doing? She was a guest in his house, a guest who was in desperate need of some hard and fast answers to a huge dilemma. There was no time for indulgences of a baser nature, not until they had the answers she needed.

"It is midmorning." Stefan said in a strained tone. "You should bathe."

Bathe? Bobbie couldn't keep up with the speed of Stefan's thought process. As she recovered from his rejection, Bobbie pressed a hand to her lips. "This isn't over Stefan." She declared in a firm tone. We have only just begun."

"As you wish." Stefan whispered before sinking into his chair. She mustn't see the proof of his need for her. "Mrs Landsburry can show you to some private chambers. I still have some of your clothes."

"Thank you." Bobbie smiled. "His pseudo rejection still stung but she knew he wanted her. It was visible in the way his eyes glowed and glittered alternately, in the way he fidgeted with the edge of his desk and in the heightened color of his cheeks. It hadn't been an easy task, but Barbara Jean Spencer had managed to make the great Stefan Cassadine blush.

Lurchmobile

Luke held his cheek and glared at Alexis before settling back with his book. He knew he had gone too far, but he just couldn't stop provoking her. She looked wonderfully alive when she was angry, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks glowing with added color. "Sorry princess." He muttered as she returned to her seat.

"Don't call me princess" Alexis hissed. She was mortified that she had hit Luke. There was no excuse for that behavior even when he pushed her to her limits. Still, she was a lady and she needn't take her anger at Luke out on the man. He couldn't help himself. She began typing louder and faster knowing she was doing such just to annoy him.

"Look Natasha, I'm sorry." Luke asserted. He felt badly. He didn't want to hurt her, just to rile her up. There was a difference. He knew that she had gone out of her way to help them. "What does Lurch think of your trip?"

Alexis swallowed hard. "Luke, can we please not talk about him?" Alexis knew he had to be baiting her, but instead of Luke's wide grin, she was instead confronted by a softness that touched the corner of his eyes and softened his features.

"Marital problems?" Luke inquired gently. It was no secret that Jax had been seen around town with Mrs. Chloe Ashton. Luke had often considered taking the blond brother of no good Jerry Jacks to task. In the end though it was Alexis' decision.

"No we're fine." Alexis replied coolly. She couldn't meet Luke's eyes though. How could she explain the mess in which she found herself? Last year at this time she had been part of an established couple, even though she and Ned hadn't yet said their I love yous. But now, now she was married to Jax, had broken it off with Ned, while both men were in love with Chloe Ashton.

She had never felt so undesirable to men as she did in the face of two rejections. She and Jax were close friends and the breakup with Ned had been resigned, not bitter but she still missed the subtleties of romance and the feel of being cherished.

"Natasha." Luke began gently. "Lurch has been…" he trailed off. He couldn't hurt her like this. "Don't give Lurch too much of your heart darlin."

Alexis squeezed Luke's hand. "Please don't worry too much. I know what I'm getting into."

"Do you?" Luke challenged quietly. "Natasha he isn't the harmless big blond oaf you think he is. He can break your heart." Against his best judgment, Luke knew he was saying too much.

"I know Luke and it's okay." Alexis said quietly. Suddenly weary of the hidden intrigue of her life, she snapped the computer shut. "I'm going to lie down. I'm sorry for slapping you."

Wyndamere

Bobbie wrapped herself in a silk robe and tried to calm down. She was unused to such luxuries. Even though her time at Wyndamere had only been a few short years ago, so much had changed. That time seem like a million years away. Bobbie had loved Jerry as much as a woman could love a man and she knew Stefan had had some feelings for Katherine, not to mention Laura. They were different people now.

Still, the pull Stefan Cassadine had over her was undeniable. Bobbie didn't want to fall into bed with him, not now. This was no time to succumb to his pull, to the invisible string that bound them to one another through the years. Bobbie needed space and she needed it before she fell for him any further.

She dressed quickly and with purpose before approaching Stefan's study. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but if she did, so be it. She didn't really care for the way he had abruptly broken off their kiss herself.

"Stefan?" Bobbie asked gently. He looked deep in thought and she didn't want to startle him.

Stefan's head snapped up in a startled manner as he looked at Bobbie. He had been engrossed in an old diary of his Uncle Tony and had lost track of the time. "Yes Barbara?"

Bobbie swallowed hard before speaking. This wouldn't be easy "I'm going to go back into town and leave you to the journals. I'll come back in the evening."

Stefan blinked a few times as he absorbed this. He needed space to clarify his feelings for this redhead and what their prior experience meant to the here and now but he didn't really want her to leave. "Are you certain?"

"Positive. I will be back though. Call me if you find any information all right?" Bobbie asked as she gave him a gentle smile. "I'll see you for dinner Stefan."

"Until then." He replied in a solemn tone.

Part 3

8 hours later

London, England

"Come on Luke we need to get to the hotel." Alexis was tired cranky and hungry. After a relatively quiet flight where she and Luke had slept they had waited three hours at customs. Luke apparently hadn't hidden his million Cuban cigars well enough. Thankfully he had provided the fake passports for 'Mr Jethro Jacks' and his wife, 'Mrs Daisey Mae Jacks'.

"The hotel. The place where I'm supposed to spend 500.00 for a room that's sold out anyway? Alexis I don't have that kind of money." Luke tried to look pathetic. "And you know from calling reservations from the airphone that they're sold out. Want me to sleep in the cold plane?" Luke let out an exaggerated shiver.

"You are not, and I repeat not, sharing my hotel room." Alexis replied evenly. She was not going to let his guilt trip get to her.

"Then what should I do?" Luke asked as he poured on the guilt on. "Should I try to sleep in Hyde Park?" he sighed dramatically. "Or maybe in the lobby. We shouldn't be too far apart."

Alexis threw up her hands. "You are not sharing my bed Luke Spencer so don't even think about that. And you pay Jax for half the room and pay for our dinner."

Luke broke out into a small grin and doffed an imaginary hat. "That's Jethro Jacks to you sugarplum."

Alexis groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why me?" She whispered to the damp London air that swirled around her.

Wyndamere

Stefan's study was littered with dusty journals from Mikkos, Stavros, Tony and Victor. Apparently all the Cassadine males had been writers. That was one of the few things they all had in common, Stefan realized as he flipped through one of his father's creations. Never had he felt closer to his forbears and never had he felt so conflicted. His father had well and truly been mad, a trait that Stavros had most assuredly inherited. However, Victor was as scientifically brilliant as Mikkos was insane and Tony as quiet and sensitive as Stefan himself. Perhaps in the face of the familial difference, there was hope for his family after all.

With a weary sigh, Stefan removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was exhausting work indeed. He had never expected his father's words in particular would take such an emotional toll on him. Mikkos had been an evil man at times but his madness had never directly touched Stefan's life. 

Stefan had always known he was not the preferred first son and prince but he and Mikkos had mutual respect for each other and yes there was even love. Stefan could clearly remember incidents where Helena's abuse of him had resulted in Mikkos and she having huge fights. Of course the end result of those fights would always be that Stavros and Helena were angry at the youngster and so the abuse would continue. Stefan shook his head as he contemplated his childhood. Thank goodness Caroline had not been raised in such an atmosphere. Her childhood had undoubtedly not always been good, but it surely was better than life on the Cassadine compound. She would surely have been silenced for her spirit and fire, if not by Helena then at Stavros' hand. In her, they would have had a worthy adversary even as she was a growing girl.

Bobbie had been watching him from the study door for perhaps fifteen minutes. Stefan was usually so guarded, but now there was an air of vulnerability that hovered around him. He looked younger in some ways and unscarred by his family's many machinations. 

"How's the reading going?" Bobbie asked quietly as she slipped off her royal blue woolen coat.

"Barbara." Stefan looked up, started for a moment. He had been so wrapped up in the past that the simple passage of hours on the clock had gone unnoticed. "You have returned."

"Yes I have." Bobbie took in the look of slight confusion on Stefan's eyes and perched on the edge of his desk. "Engrossing reading was it?" She questioned gently.

"It was indeed." Stefan looked at the pile of mostly unread journals. "The legacy of my family is preserved in the written word."

"Who was it?" Bobbie asked breathlessly. As Stefan favored her with his gaze, he took in her brightened eyes and eager gaze, wishing for a second that she was giving him that look because she desired him.

"Barbara I am sorry. I did not find those answers." Stefan gave her a sad smile. "I was just learning some of the inner thoughts of my forebears." He ran a hand over the intricate tooled leather of one of the journals reverently as he expelled a long breath slowly. "It has been an interesting learning experience and the process has only just begun. I have many journals left to explore."

"Do you feel able to take a break?" Bobbie asked softly. He looked profoundly sad for a moment before the mask of nonchalance came over Stefan's features. He didn't reply but kept stroking the leather reverently, Bobbie stepped around his desk and started massaging the tight knots of his shoulders. "Just relax Stefan. I now the handwritten words must be having a huge emotional impact on you." She said soothingly into his ear.

As soon as Bobbie's hands met Stefan's shoulders, he sighed happily. Standing, he removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. "You may now continue." He said leaning forward in his chair.

Bobbie smiled at his bowed head. How kind of him to allow her to give him pleasure. She touched the bronzed skin at the back of his neck, dragging a fingernail lightly over the nape of his neck. As Stefan let out an involuntary shiver of pleasure, Bobbie lowered her head to nuzzle the slightly reddened skin.

Stefan tried to keep his composure as her lips glided over the back of his neck. He could not give her the power of ruling his body. The simple touch of her lips had him aroused and straining to take her into his arms again. As hands that rhythmically squeezed and relaxed his tense muscles replaced her lips, Stefan found himself in a curious state of part relief part disappointment.

Bobbie mentally berated herself as she returned to the task of her massage. She couldn't keep that behavior up. The only place letter her guard down would lead would be back into Stefan Cassadine's bed and that would spell disaster for everyone. "When is dinner ready?" She asked casually. To keep stroking his bare skin would mean her resistance would slowly crumble.

Stefan let out a small moan of pleasure as his neck slowly relaxed under her masterful hands. "It is a pity that these hands are left only to the operating room. You have a talent here Barbara." He said with a smile. As he raised his head and moved his neck experimentally from side to side, Stefan smiled. "That feels so much better." He swiveled his chair to face her and caught his breath. Bobbie was just inches away, looking down at him with a small secretive smile. 

Stefan reached up to tuck a coppery lock of Bobbie's hair behind her ear. She was stunning and the way she gazed down at him bespoke of countess encounters that could be, countless nights of lovemaking, and a life together. But that had all been lost years ago. "Dinner?" he repeated in a cloudy voice. As his eyes met his watch, Stefan emitted a tiny sigh. "It will be served momentarily. May I escort you to the dining room?"

The Savoy, London

"Nice Place." Luke threw his battered bag down beside Alexis' expensive carry on and favored the hotel room with a once over. Old World elegance met his cynical gaze. This place looked as if it was furnished for the woman beside him.

"Yes isn't it?" Alexis had chosen the Savoy for its understated elegance. "It's got a very definite feel about it." She gently ran her hand over the bedspread before turning back to Luke. "And most of the fixtures are still here from the '30s. It's bright and airy and I like it." 

Luke had to grin at Alexis' fervent dialogue about a place she obviously felt was very important to her. He sank onto the bed and groaned. "But the bed is lumpy."

Alexis almost laughed at the plaintive pout that greeted her as she watched the sinewy form recline on her bed. HER BED. "Luke get off the bed right now. That is my bed not yours. You can sleep on the floor."

The floor? She was as insane as her father was if she thought he was sleeping on the floor, Luke thought. He started to protest but decided that he would be better served by staying quiet for now. After he had purchased her a filling dinner he had a better chance of getting his way. Sleeping in a bed with that goddess would be a challenge though. Luke had not enjoyed any closeness in a long time and his needs might overtake his genuine desire for this woman.

"All right Natasha." Luke grumbled and grabbed a menu. "It's almost midnight. Can we eat some grub and get to bed?" He sank heavily into a chair and eyed the creamy paper. "Thirty pounds for a steak?" Luke exclaimed in shock. "Darlin' you're getting the better end of the deal here."

"You want to pay for the hotel?" Alexis challenged, breaking out into a smile when Luke shook his head. "Fine then get me the braised lamb chops with rosemary and a glass of the house red wine."

Luke looked Alexis up and down. "A little thing like you is going to put away that much food this late at night?"

"Just do it." Alexis said in a warning voice but the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to keep her smile at bay. She could no longer remain stoic as Luke ordered two identical dishes. He too had a large appetite despite the lateness of the hour. "All done?" Alexis asked as he hung up the phone.

"All done. Gonna take an hour to get up here though darlin' " Luke said, as he extended his leg to nudge hers. "Why don't you get ready for bed and you can eat from there. I'll drag a chair over to the other side of the cart."

Alexis was touched by his kindness. It had been a long day. "That sounds nice. I'll take a bath now and be ready for bed after dinner"

"Want me to wash your back?" Luke leered comically and wagged his eyebrows at Alexis.

"That's all right Luke." Alexis assured with a chuckle in her voice. "Maybe next time." Luke's tender side always surprised Alexis. It was almost as if the weathered exterior of Luke was intentionally deceiving, when he could be so gentle and tender, so intense in his love for family, so protective with his friends."

"Maybe." Luke flirted as he watched her retreat into the bathroom. She was an incredible woman he well knew it.

Wyndamere

Stefan picked at his roast chicken and tried to look interested in his dinner. Snow had started to fall outside, illuminating the dim room in its white glow. That luminescence paired with candlelight led the whole atmosphere a romantic dreamy quality. He was feeling romantic anyway and with Barbara Jean Spencer at his side, Stefan would have to use all of his talents to keep an air of disinterest up for the entire evening. As he sipped his wine, Stefan turned his gaze to his dining companion.

Barbara Jean Spencer was born to be bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Her often unruly hair was tamed under the gentle caress of the light and her features seemed more radiant than ever. As she drank slowly from her wineglass and slowly devoured their meal, Stefan realized that his ex-wife belonged at Wyndamere. She led the dwelling an airiness and light that had only been present during their marriage.

Stefan was so deep in thought that he was startled to see Mrs. Landsburry at his arm. She wore a worried expression as she wrung her hands.

"Whatever is the matter?" Stefan asked as he rose to support the other woman should need be.

Mrs. Landsburry looked from Stefan to Bobbie before answering her employer "The lake is frozen over. Wenders is stuck on the mainland. This storm took us all by surprise."

Stefan appraised the situation quickly. "Do we have adequate garments to assure Ms. Spencer's comfort?"

Bobbie's eyes widened immediately. "I'm stranded here tonight?" She was incredulous. The snow had barely been falling when she had taken the launch over. How could the weather conditions have deteriorated so much?

"It appears that way Barbara." Stefan said after conferring with Mrs. Landsburry. "I still have some of your garments here and you may stay in the spare bedroom. Your every comfort will be met." His voice was soothing even though his words had the opposite impact on Bobbie.

"Every comfort." Bobbie whispered as her mind raced. Could he know about her hidden desire for him?

"Is something the matter?" Stefan swallowed the last of his wine and reached out to touch her arm. "We can spend the evening looking at the journals and gaining the answers you require." Stefan felt a burning need to assure Bobbie.

Bobbie shook her head. "I'm fine just surprised that the weather got this bad in the couple of hours since I arrived."

"That happens." Stefan rocked back on his heels before inclining his head. "You will be fine. Would you like to retire to the study? If the ruminations of my relations becomes too much for you, I believe Mrs. Landsburry has some modern novels and current magazines."

I can handle the journals Stefan." Bobbie replied before stalking into his den. As she turned and tapped her foot impatiently, a small smile appeared on Stefan's face. She was unique, wonderful, captivating and she would be his again someday.

London

Alexis ran her hand under the soothing spray of warm water and let out a cleansing breath. She always felt as if she was covered in a layer of grime when traveling. With a quick glance to the bubbles that almost overfilled claw-footed tub, Alexis turned off the water. She quickly disrobed and sank into the tub. As the bubbles tickled the weary travelers skin, Alexis could not hold back the moan of sublime pleasure she felt at the relaxation seeping into her very core.

Luke sat up abruptly as Alexis' moan reached his ears. He had been starting to doze in the uncomfortable chair when he heard the small noise. As he strained, he heard the sound again. Was she hurt? Had Helena's goons gotten to her? Luke got up soundlessly and opened the bathroom door slowly, alert for any signs of an invader.

Alexis sank deeply into the vanilla scented bath. "Mmmm" She said quietly as all the tension seeped out of her aching muscles, leaving her languid and less guarded then she had been in ages. Luke was just outside the bathroom after all and he was well coached in the art of stopping intruders. 

Luke watched her face for a moment. He had never seen Alexis look so young and relaxed before. Her guard was down and he was content to watch the years fall away all night, but he knew he had to make his presence known. He cleared his throat. "Natasha? I heard a sound…. you're all right?"

Alexis' first instinct was to bolt out of the tub. As she started to stand, she spied her towel and clothes bunched up on the opposite end of the bathroom floor. Alexis sank back into the water with a mortified groan. "I'm fine. Please just go" Alexis told him in a tight voice.

Luke snorted and shook his head. He had been given a glimpse of paradise and he had no intention of leaving just yet. The scenery was much too captivating "You're covered in bubbles so I can't see anything. How about that back washing."

Alexis turned to look at Luke and arched a brow. "Are you serious. Now?" She asked with a half smile. She knew Luke had gotten at least an uninterrupted glimpse of her body when she had stood and that fact mortified her. Still if he was offering…. Alexis sighed and nodded. "But make it snappy Luke and no secret peeks."

"All right. All right." Luke smiled and sank to his knees, trying in desperation to ignore the urge that was burning inside. He wanted to have her wholly but he couldn't get past the fact that Alexis was married. That was one of the reasons things had been so hard with Felicia. 

He gently urged the tendrils of Alexis' hair to the side, before rubbing her neck in a comforting manner. Smooth alabaster skin kissed by the iridescent bubbles met his gaze. "Lean forward." Luke said in a voice that was both husky and tender as he tried to hide his desire for her comfort, for her love.

A delicious shiver coursed through Alexis' body as she hugged her knees. This man did things to her that were forbidden and thrilling. She had always been attracted to him, but now, in a foreign hotel room, the desire was almost overwhelming. Alexis could feel her body tensing and responding to his nearness and she sighed in frustration. It had be a long time since she had enjoyed a lover's caress, and this potential lover would make heaven and earth collide.

Luke picked up a thick cake of soap and began rubbing it between his hands. The sight of her relaxed and compliant added to his desire. His soapy hands met at each shoulder as Luke trailed a line of bubbles across Alexis' shoulder blades and down her spine. As his chest hitched, Luke's eyes widened. A large part of him wanted to give in to his need and pull her into his arms but at the same time. He knew he had to resist. She was Lurch's now and even if the man didn't deserve her, they had vowed faithfulness to one another before man and God.

Alexis barely hold back her moan of desire as Luke started washing her back in small circles. Each touch sent a small finger of fire down her spine to settle in a smoldering pit of heat that was growing by the moment. Alexis was not strong enough to resist being this desire forever.

Wyndamere

"How should we divide these?" Bobbie looked at the boxes of journals in despair. She had no idea there were so many. Based just upon the sheer numbers they could be at their task for days.

Stefan thought for a moment before offering a reply. "Why don't we each take a different person. I will handle Mikkos and Stavros, and you can read Tony and Victor's journals. They were not quite as wordy as my father and brother." Nor as twisted, he added silently.

"All right." Bobbie agreed as she dragged a box of journals to the chair that sat opposite Stefan's desk. "Which should I start with?"

"Start with Tony. He lived the shortest amount of years." Stefan said automatically, picking up Stavros' journals. His brother's madness would be easier to deal with then his father's years of insanity.

The couple sat in companionable silence for a time as they became immersed in the words of the long desceased Cassadine elders. "Have you had any luck yet Barbara?" Stefan asked as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"None at all." Bobbie had been learning a lot about the romantic Cassadine. Tony reminded her of Stefan in some ways. He must have been captivating to young Alexandra Quartermaine. What a pity that they met an untimely end at Mikkos' hand. 

"Me either." Stefan sighed. "It is fascinating to learn so much about Stavros, but it gives me no clues." He moved to the bar to get a drink. "Barbara would you like something…." Stefan was cut off as the estate was pitched into darkness.

London 

Alexis was trembling as Luke's hands worked over her back in small circles. Her back surely must be glistening for the attention he was paying to her. Alexis hesitated, torn by the promise of what could be from Jasper and what was here, vital, alive and so sexy. Luke would take care of her every need and Alexis well knew it.

Luke could feel a strange tension in the muscles of Alexis' back. "Are you all right?" he asked, his breath raising goosebumps on her back that he washed away with a light coating of soapy water.

"Yes I am." Alexis voice shook. She straitened her back as she sat for a moment in indecision. Then, as Alexis reached peace within herself, she stood slowly and turned to Luke. "Make me feel wanted." She pleaded quietly, unashamed of her nudity or the state of her desire for him.

Luke leaned back, looking up at Alexis with wide eyes. He had never expected her to do this. Soapy bubbles made a tantalizing journey down Alexis creamy skin, over an elegant neck, caressing perfectly pert breasts and their crimson nipples, down over the barely pronounced ripples of her rib cage, to nestle in the dark curls that framed the apex of her thighs before sliding slowly over showgirl legs to land back in the tub. She captivated him in every way. "Are you sure?" He finally choked out.

"Positive." Alexis said quietly and reached for his hand. Luke's hesitation was alluring, but Alexis had needs that were growing by the second. As Luke fitting his hand into her own, he stood. His free hand cupped her backside as Luke scooped Alexis out of the tub in an easy motion. He gazed into her light brown eyes a moment before lowering his head to hers.

As soon as Luke's lips touched hers, Alexis moaned. The simple brush of his lips was setting her fire ablaze. She slowly ran her tongue over his lips before plunging her tongue into his mouth. She had to absorb him; she had to consume him.

Luke moaned and pulled Alexis tighter as he returned her kiss with equal intensity. Her softness rubbing urgently against his hardness was going to be his undoing. He needed to slow this down. "Natasha." Luke groaned and stepped back, reaching for a towel. "Let's dry you off first ok?"

Alexis met his eyes and nodded. This was going far too fast. She wanted to savor this experience, to enjoy it and let the fire grow before stoking it into an uncontrollable blaze. "All right." 

Luke slowly rubbed the towel over Alexis' back as he considered what was to be. As his hand moved from upper to lower back and buttocks, Luke could feel the force of her desire in the way her legs shook. He was unable to stop himself as a fingertip ran up and down Alexis' spine slowly.

"Oh Luke." Alexis whispered as her back arched. In a split second, he was in front of her, towel roaming over Alexis' throat and upper chest, hands cupping her breasts one by one as the roughened terrycloth of the towel darted over her nipples. " Good lord." Alexis whispered as she gripped Luke's shoulder. Her hips strained to cup the obvious bulge in his pants. "Please stop teasing me." She half sobbed. "I need you. I have to see you and touch you too."

Luke pulled Alexis into his arms knowing there was nothing that would stop them now.

Part 4

Wyndamere

"Stefan?" Bobbie asked in a hesitant voice. "What happened?" She stood and moved in slow steps around the desk. When she touched his knee, Bobbie let out a sharp breath in relief.

"We lost power." Stefan took Bobbie's hand and slowly they made their way to the window. "The storm seems to have turned. We are now getting ice and that ice must have snapped the power lines. The generator has to be serviced" Stefan sighed. "This will effectively put an end to our reading tonight." He peered at the luminescent face of his watch. "Would you like to retire early?"

"Do we have much other choice?" Bobbie asked. "There is no way we could decipher the scribbles of these." Bobbie tapped the cover of a journal.

Stefan nodded and grabbed the journal he had been reading. "We can stay in my wing. Without heat we will need to close off all unnecessary rooms."

Bobbie swallowed hard and nodded. "All right but you'll have to lead."

Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist. "We will do this together." The low rumble of his voice in the near darkness was purely sexual. If he made any advances, Bobbie knew she'd be powerless to resist him.

London

Alexis was lost in Luke's embrace as his kisses dove her senseless. A gentle touch of her unclothed form against his clothed one led to the deepest, most passionate kiss of her life. As Luke's tongue plunged relentlessly in and out of her mouth, Alexis rubbed harder against the force of his need. "I want you so badly." She said between kisses. She felt almost boneless, sagging weakly against Luke as her legs threatened to collapse under her. "The bed. Let's lie down and do this right." Alexis urged.

"The bed." Luke repeated slowly. He was lost in a red haze of desire as his body pulsed with need for her. He let out almost a low groan as he glanced at his watch. Good, they had plenty of time before dinner came. He scooped Alexis up and crossed through the bathroom and into the main part of the hotel room. As he eased her down upon the bed, he stepped back for a moment.

Alexis' eyes were half open and a look of raw need was etched upon her features. Luke could feel as well as sense her need for him. "Are you sure darlin'?" He knew he had to ask before proceeding. If she said no, desire be damned, he would stop.

"Positive." Alexis said firmly. "Come to me Luke. She reached out for him and Luke's heart lightened at the touch of her hand upon his. It was at that moment that they both realized that this event was the culmination of emotional and physical need as well as long denied desire for each other. This night had been destined for a long time.

Luke sat slowly on the edge of the bed and cupped Alexis' cheek. He had this need to show her he wasn't all about rough sex, but could be gentle as well. His lips slowly descended to hers and met with the barest whisper of a caress before sealing to each other in a kiss that was as gentle and as yearning as either had ever imagined.

Alexis reached for Luke's shirt. She had had enough of skin to clothing contact; she needed to f eel all of him. As she fumbled with his buttons, Alexis let out a short laugh. "I haven't done this in so long." She admitted shyly.

"Me either darlin'. Me either." Luke whispered as his mouth covered hers. As he slid over her, his clothes began to disappear and soon they were rocking slowly together, deeply within a passion that was both elemental and familiar to them. 

Wyndamere

Stefan smoothed a strand of Bobbie's russet hair back and settled into the wing chair he had placed beside his bed. A vague sense of disappointment colored his simple actions as his watched his slumbering ex-wife. He had never expected that their slow journey upstairs would eventually lead to her sleeping in his bed. 

"You must have been so tired." Stefan whispered. After the had arrived in his wing, he had intended to surprise Bobbie with a warmly scented bath. She had been sitting in his wing chair wide awake when he had retreated to the bathroom. After the candles had been lit and scented oil added to a steaming bath, Stefan had returned to Barbara to find her sound asleep.

She had not even stirred as Stefan had transferred her from his chair into his bed. "Sleep my darling." 

He absently reached for a journal and opened it, straining to read the words by the flicker of candlelight. Stefan had intended to read the latest Russian thriller but found himself more drawn to the drama of his family. Their exploits held his interest more than any popular thriller ever could. It took him a few moments to find the page he had been reading and soon he was again engrossed in words written twenty five years ago.

Within a few moments, Stefan sat straight up and reached for Bobbie. "Barbara here is your answer." He announced triumphantly as he thrust the journal into Bobbie's limp arms.

London

"That was amazing." Luke said quietly as he eased himself out from under Alexis. He could have never imagined that calm cool and collected Alexis Davis was such a tigress in bed. He propped up on one elbow and smiled. "Thanks darlin'." He added in a gentle tone.

"You're welcome darlin'." Alexis teased in reply. Luke had been a masterful lover, both tender and gentle, passionate and aggressive. He matched her in every way and Alexis knew she was easily lost with him. He'd always had a small part of her heart and soul. "Did we miss the food?" She asked as she glanced at her watch in shock. "It should have been here hours ago."

Luke craned his neck to look at Alexis' watch then settled back down. "Looks like we did. I'm too tired to eat anyway." 

Alexis gave Luke a sidelong glance before settling down beside him. As her head rested on Luke's chest, she let out a sigh of utter contentment. This as the place she truly wanted to be right now, Alexis convinced herself even as a small voice in the back of her mind needled her over Jax's puzzling behavior. With a whispered vow, she promised herself to forget her husband and enjoy all the virile man under her had to offer.

"Did you say somethin' darlin?' Luke asked in a puzzled tone. He could have sworn he heard her talking.

"Just thinking of how happy I am to be here with you." Alexis said sleepily.

"Yeah everything is almost perfect." Luke echoed but instead of his thoughts focusing on the beautiful woman beside him, he was thinking about his sister. They hadn't often fought so severely. 

Alexis looked up ant Luke and made careful note of the sadness in his eyes. She had often worn a near identical expression when dealing with Stefan. "Luke." She said quietly. She didn't want to startle him.

As Luke met Alexis' eyes he knew that she had surmised the subject his mind had been chewing on. "No talkin' darlin' please." His request was delivered in a whispered tone. "We can talk about it all later."

Alexis started to speak then nodded, burrowing under the covers in an attempt to close out the damp London night. At least that was what she tried to tell herself. Luke's warmth was exhilarating, solid, and secure. "Good night Luke." She whispered against the measured beat of his heart.

Luke wrapped his arm more tightly against Alexis before he spoke. "Goodnight Natasha." Luke whispered into Alexis' hair, his breathe the whisper of a kiss for a moment before he shifted and rested his cheek against her forehead. 

Alexis' last conscious thought before a slumber filled with peace became hers was how safe she felt in Luke's gentle embrace. "Goodnight my prince." She said as her breathing evened out and she joined him in sleep.

Wyndamere

Bobbie awoke with a jolt and a racing heart. "Where am I?" she asked before spying Stefan. She remembered immediately when she saw the light shining in his green eyes. "You have news?" her voice was rusty to her ears.

"I knew who it is." Stefan said and showed Bobbie the passage. "You see, they had a whole battery of tests run on Carly when she was born. DNA testing was revolutionary at the time to say the least." Stefan said. 

"Him." Bobbie said quietly as she memorized the passage over and over again. "I should have known." Bobbie inhaled and exhaled slowly as she absorbed this information. Her nerves were on end, and she felt almost rubbed raw by the newness of the information. She had to have human contact to absorb this news.

"Are you all right Barbara?" Stefan was vaguely alarmed by Barbara's reaction. He rubbed her back slowly. "He is long dead as are the rest of them. It matters not. He is but a name."

Bobbie shuddered slightly; thanking God above that Carly's father was only alive in his family's memories. "I knew it would be a monster but I had no idea…" She trailed off and looked closely at Stefan. "Can you hold me for awhile?" her voice was tentative as she reached for her old love.

Without any hesitation, Stefan eased his form onto the bed and pulled Bobbie against the comforting strength of his chest. "Just relax. We do not even need to speak. I am here for you and Caroline." 

"Thank you." Bobbie tightened her arms around him as her eyes closed. "Even if it's him?" She whispered before allowing sleep to claim her.

"Even him. "Stefan assured into the darkness. He hadn't anticipated this any more than Bobbie had, but he would be there for them both. He had to hope that Caroline had inherited none of her father's bad qualities. With one last sigh, Stefan pulled his ex wife close and closed his eyes.

The next day

London, 12 Noon local time 

Warmth seeped into Alexis' awareness, pulling her away from the comforting darkness of sleep. She felt languid and relaxed, but her sleep-clogged mind couldn't figure out why until her cheek brushed over a chest that was distinctly male, and distinctly not Ned's or Jax's. Alexis opened one eye slowly, looking at the expanse of tanned skin and dark rose of a male nipple that rested under her face.

Who was this, Alexis' mind raced. Then all of sudden her thoughts came together just as she heard a sexy chuckle from somewhere over her head. "Good morning Luke."

"Mornin'? Darlin it's almost lunchtime. I'm surprised my growling stomach didn't wake you up."

"Lunch time?" Alexis started to jump up in a panic when Luke's legs locked around hers. "Luke stop please. We need to get to Greece now."

"Darlin' I've been meaning to talk to ya about that." Luke started slowly. He didn't back down when Alexis glared at him. "I was thinkin' and I want to make things right with Bobbie first." All Alexis seemed capable of doing was gaping at her newfound lover so Luke continued hurriedly. "All I have to do is call her and make sure she really wants to know."

"And apologize?" Alexis ventured softly, touched by Luke's tenderness toward his sister.

Luke nodded sheepishly. "And apologize." He glanced at his watch. "She's up at the crack of dawn every day. It's only seven in the morning there but she'll be awake."

"As you wish." Alexis said lightly, settling back onto his chest. She didn't really want to leave the comfort of his arms yet. She idly began stroking his skin as he looked for his sister's cell phone number.

"Will you stop that, woman." Luke playfully growled as his body started responding.

Wyndamere

Stefan had been watching Bobbie slumber for hours now. Sleep had come to her effortlessly but it had been an impossible quest for him. But the night had not extended, long and lonely as it usually did. He was content to lay quietly watching his flame haired goddess in slumber. That was, until the incessant chirping of a cell phone broke him out of contemplation and into action. He first checked his phone, then reached for Bobbie's which was clipped to the waistband of her pants.

"Cassadine here." He said in a snappy tone, forgetting which phone he was using for a critical moment.

"Cassadine?" Luke asked in shock. 'Since when is bat next to little sister in my phone book?" Becoming serious, Luke wondered about the implications of this. What was Stefan doing talking on his sister's phone? "What did you do to her?"

Alexis looked up at Luke in confusion. Stefan was on the phone? Taking note of the tension building in his body, she began kissing his chest in a slow circle.

Bobbie opened her eyes slowly at the sound of Stefan's voice. "Good morning." She said softly, meeting his eyes.

"Nothing. She is sleeping. Or was until you woke her up." Stefan handed Bobbie the phone. "Your brother." was all he said before giving her a gentle hug.

Bobbie's eyes widened at both the hug and Luke's phone presence. She had expected him to stay away from her for at least a few more days. "Luke?" She asked tentatively into the phone.

"Darlin." Luke's voice softened when he heard his sister's voice. "I wanted to catch up with you before I do somethin."

"Something what?" Bobbie asked cautiously.

"Alexis and I are in London on a fact finding mission. Are you sure you want to know?"

Bobbie's eyes widened and filled with tears. Despite their fight he had been searching for the answers she had begged him for. Despite everything else, he was her brother through and through. "I love you Luke. Come home. " She said in her warmest tone.

"You don't wanna know?" Luke asked in shock. He sat up, disengaging Alexis for a moment before pulling her tight to his chest. He wasn't letting her go, not for a moment, not for a day.

"I already know Luke. Stefan found out some information in the Cassadine men's diaries that proves it."

"You gonna tell me who it is?" Luke asked casually.

"Come home, Luke. It can all wait until then. Thank you for loving me Luke. Thank you for caring enough to go to such lengths for me."

Luke smiled and held Alexis tightly in his free arm before replying. "Baby that's what love is for." 


End file.
